Sing a Song
by Inu-yasha-lover-chick
Summary: What happens when Kagome and the gang find a music box? A musical begins of course. What kind of trouble will they get themselves into when they dont know whats causing all this musical comotion? Oh, and whats this? Kagome raped?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu. You can't sue. There ya go.

This is my first fanfiction ever posted (although Iv been a member here for quite some time...) so please excuse any mistakes I may make! Oh, and very sorry for how VERY short this chapter is. The next will be longer. Please review! Thank you!!

Sing A Song

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha.

"Are you alright!?" The demon had punched him through the stomach, He was bleeding badly but

he got back up and grabbed the tetsiaga.

"Yeah. Just shoot this damn bastard for me if the tetsiaga misses agian. Damn sword." Kagome

nodded and got her bow and arrow ready. But before Inuyasha even raised his tetsiaga, the demon just

exploded, and turned into a music box.

"What the hell? Did anyone else see that?" Sango and Miroku (with a red mark on his face) nodded. Shippo

jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"What is it Kagome? Its really pretty."

Kagome shook her head.

"I think-I think its a music box...I'll go see, stay here, it might be dangerous." Shippo jumped on Kirara. Inuyasha

followed Kagome to make sure nothing would jump out and kill her. When she got close enough, she opened

the lid carefully expecting something to happen. Nothing did, Until she wound it up. A beautiful sound came.

"Oh... Its so...beautiful... Do you hear it Inuyasha? Isnt it a beautiful sound?" Inuyasha looked at it amazed.

"I'v never heard music so..." Kagome finished for him.

"Beautiful? Wonderful. Its so-so _southing_. Lets keep it!" Inuyasha nodded not, not being able to drown out the

sound of the music.He started to hum, Kagome shut the lid. The music emeditly stopped. Inuyasha looked at it confused.

"What the hell was that?" Kagome smiled and put the music box into her backpack.

"Just beautiful music Inuyasha. Thats all. I guess something happened to the demon, and, well, It possed a

music box...Instead... of... a... human..." She trailed off realizing how stupid that explanation sounded. But it was

the only explanation. The demon must have possesed it, then lept abrubtly for some reason. Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Well...I guess...I'm not sencing any demons coming from it...Its just a plain old music box...weird..." Kagome nodded.

"Lets go let the others listen." Inuyasha stopped her and shook his head. Something inside him just wanted to

keep it between the two of them. Kagome, Looking surprised, Somehow understood and nodded her head.

That night, Kgome desided to fall asleep listening to the music box. Inuyasha, being the only other person in

hearing distance fell asleep to the music box's lull also.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... Although I am not ashamed to say, I wish I did.

I forgot to write all of this on the last chapter, so I shall say it now. This is my first ever fanfiction posted

(Although I have been a member for quite some time now...) So please excuse any mistakes I may make. I only

just found out how to post all of this. Underneath I will now tell you what certain things will mean when you read

them in my storys. Oh, and sorry for anything I might forget. I am very tired right now while I am typing, So there

is bound to be a few eres.

-( )) Means someone is doing something, an action, ex: ((Inuyasha scratches head))

-a/n Means I am talking, not the characters

-Hanyou Means half youiki

-Youiki Means demon

-Oswari Means sit

-When all words are in caps. someone is yelling (duh, that should be obvious)

And to all you people who dont already know, I am a horrible speller, so please just bear with me.

For all of you people that maybe just started watching Inuyasha and do not know, When Kagome says "sit" Inuyasha is thrown to

the ground by a magical force. Now before I start the fanfiction I have one more thing to say, I LOVE INUYASHA!!! (Hopefully if you're

reading this you do also)

Chapter Two

Inuyasha woke up when the music box suddenly changed tunes. Someone had wound it back up.

_Huh? Must've been Kagome... But how did I not hear her get up?_ He sat down next to the sleeping Kagome

and gazed at her. Suddenly, he started to sing, He could'nt help it.

"I-I am watching you sleep." All of the sudded the scene changes and Inuyasha watches himself and

Kagome.

"Fine Inuyasha! If you want the jewel shards so much, whatever you find, You can keep it !! Happy!?"

((Inuyasha snorts))

"Feh."

"Its the promise you made- What I find- I can keep." He stared down at her and brushed his fingers along her

face.

_I found you..._

"Oh! I want to swollow the moon, Give a smile back to you- Lighting your way-"

Kagome woke feeling the need to sing. She opened her mouth and the words just flew out as if by magic.

"Tell the angels they'll just have to wait!" At this point the image of Kikyou trying to take Inuyasha to hell with

her popped into her head. Inuyasha and Kagome both remembered when they had hugged each other and

stood in that position for a moment or two savoring the moment. They both sang together.

"Cause I wanna stay here in this moment." Kagome took over.

"Can I quitly slip into you?" Both remember Kagome hugging him. Inuyasha smiled and took her hand.

" You and I can stay here in this moment. Let the world fade away-" Kagome stood and twirled.

"I just wanna stay- with you." ((scene changes)) Kagome sat next to the unconsous hanyou.

"I- I am watching you breath." ((scene changes agian)) Inuyasha pulls Kagome to him into a hug before he

pushes her forcefully into the well.

" I am pulled into you- As you smash into me." Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and stepped away, looking

at the stars and spreading her arms.

" Oh! I want to give you the stars- all that I can hold in my arms, placing them where you lay! The memory of

Kikyou trying to take Inuyasha to hell with her came up agian. Kagome sang loudly and clear, tears of frustration

it seemed, running down her cheeks.

" Tell the angels they'll just have to wait!!" Inuyasha stood up and looked into her brown eyes while gently

singing.

"Cause I wanna stay here in this moment," Kagome took a step twards him.

" Can I quitly slip into you?" She hugged him as Inuyasha held her tightly to him.

" You and I can stay here in this moment, ler the world fade away-" ((sing in unisin))

" I just wanna stay-With you." ((scene changes once agian)) Kagome sees Inuyasha pinned to the God Tree

and touches his ears.

" With my hand on your skin we can slowly begin-" Inuyasha opened up his eyes.

" I am free!" ((scene goes back to Kagome and Inuysha hugging)) Kagome opened her mouth to sing, But

Inuyasha did first.

" Now the heavens have less, 'cause I found the best-" Kagome hugged Inuyasha tighter and shook her

head the tears flying into the air at the thought of Kikyou.

"And I wont let them take you away! Tell the angels hey'll just have to wait!!" Inuyasha put his head on hers

and ran his hands through her hair.

" I wanna stay here in this moment-" Kagome peered up at him.

" Can I quitly slip into you?"

" You and I can stay here in this moment-Let the world fade away!" They both started to slow dance, their

arms wrapped around each other in an embrace. Kagome layed her head on his shoulder and started to sing

quitly.

"I wanna stay here in this moment- make the earth stand impossibly still." Inuyasha stopped dancing and

leaned down to kiss her.

" Dissapear in your kiss- we'll never be missed-" After Inuyasha sang the line he leaned down all the way

and kissed her. They layed down together and snuggled up, as the music box began to slow down. Their eyes

began to droop. Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

" Let the world fade away, I just wanna stay- with you." Kagome whispered bck as they drifted into a

peaceful sleep.

" With you..."

Okay, I will admit, the fist 2 chapters really suck. But it gets better, I promise. So Please please _please, _

review!!!! Thank you so much!!!! ((smiles at you))) And dont feel the need to be nice. I can take any critisism you

may offer. In fact, I encurage it! Thanks agian!!! Oh yeah, By the way, any time that I have these little thingys:

I am ending a paragraph, or chaning to a different scene of day. Please review!!! And feel free to email me. :D


End file.
